


like a river runs

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, this is pure self-indulgent fluff and i'm not sorry, warning: extreme cheesiness ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ryan has a tendency to work too much, and Shane makes sure he doesn't.





	like a river runs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctorkaitlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/gifts).



> this is a prompt fill for “I love you. You enormously stubborn pain in the ass.”  
> title from like a river runs from bleachers!

It’s one in the morning when they stumble through the door, all grimy and achy from travelling after filming on location. Shane had suggested staying the night after they wrapped filming, given that they were visiting a museum and wouldn’t be allowed to spend the night there, but Ryan had insisted they should drive back, save the company money and sleep in their own bed instead of a shitty hotel. So, a three-hour drive later, they’re back in their apartment in the same clothes they left in almost fourteen hours earlier.

“You go shower first,” Shane tells Ryan while he takes off his jean jacket and sets it on the coat hanger, “otherwise I know you’re going to sit down with your laptop and review the footage for hours.”

Ryan raises his eyebrows at him, and there’s a glint of defiance in his eyes, but he doesn’t protest; he’s done exactly this before on numerous occasions and Shane had to coax him into going to bed.   
  
While he’s waiting for the water to warm up, standing there in his boxers, he can hear Shane pace around their bedroom through the wall, probably unpacking so that they don’t put it off for days like they always do; he smiles at the way they have their own comfortable little routine ever since two apartments became one shared home and one destination when driving back from the airport.  
  
When he comes out, Shane’s put away the gear and his laptop and SD car rest neatly on the desk, just where he’ll want them when he goes through the footage later in the day while his boyfriend sleeps next to him on a Sunday morning, and it’s so familiar and warm he’s completely forgotten about any ghosts that might have spooked him earlier. Shane’s sat at the end of their bed scrolling away on his phone, clean underwear and pyjamas in hand, hasn’t noticed Ryan standing in the door frame yet, and Ryan thinks, _I want to capture this moment forever_. 

“Hey, big guy,” he says softly, “your turn,” and Shane looks up, gaze full of love and like he’s glad to see him even though he was in the bathroom for under ten minutes. Ryan wants to push him onto their bed right there and then and plant kisses all over his face.  
  
Just before Shane closes the bedroom door behind him to go to the bathroom, he turns around. “No funny business,” he warns, “no late night editing tonight, Ry.”   
  
Ryan pulls the cover over himself up to his waist and mimicks crossing himself. “Cross my heart and hope to die.”   
  
When Shane comes back to bed, shirtless and with his hair all messed up from the shower, he can feel Ryan’s eyes on him as he settles, and even after dating for so long, he’s still not used to it; he’d always been the one staring through soft averted gazes and pining hopelessly, before this. “What is it?”  
  
“I just,” Ryan starts, and he’s pulling the covers off him to move and sit in Shane’s lap, “you look so soft tonight I want to kiss the shit out of you.”   
  
Shane smiles softly and puts a hand on Ryan’s waist to steady him. “Are you trying to seduce me into letting you do more work, Bergara?”   
  
“You’re right, asshole, I obviously need a reason to kiss you.” Ryan’s hands are on either side of Shane’s face now, brushing against a beard he hasn’t bothered to shave because he knows Ryan likes it.  
  
“I love you, you enormously stubborn pain in the ass.”  
  
“Likewise,” is all Ryan says before he closes the gap between them and kisses him, soft but forceful still. _So much for going to bed early_ , Shane thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was a tad short, I've had a really busy week and to ease myself back into writing I wanted to just write some unapologetic fluff tbh. was this any good? let me know! you can also yell at me on [tumblr](http://summonedwheezes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
